homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
101415-Aliens!
02:51 -- gaslampTragedian GT began pestering abradantCombatant AC at 02:51 -- 02:51 AC: ...huh? 02:51 GT: wow. what is with your species and fist-based specibi? 02:52 AC: f_rst of all, th_s th_ng's.. on? second of all, the hell d_d you just say to me? 02:52 AC: what's w_th your text. 02:52 GT: oh, right, i should probably make with the nice-nice first. 02:53 AC: ... probably. 02:54 GT: i am jack. it looks like we're going to be playing the same game. 02:55 AC: ... jack. 02:55 AC: jack what? 02:55 GT: detrich. jack detrich. 02:56 AC: no, no. what's jack short for. 02:56 GT: it's just jack. at least where lesser species are concerned. 02:57 AC: you're probably gett_ng a k_ck out of be_ng really vague. 02:57 GT: yeah, i am, actually. 02:58 AC: or maybe you just weren't punched enough? but what 02:58 AC: the fuck 02:58 GT: i'm trying to find out what's so damned interesting about your species. seems you guys have been getting a lot of attention while the humans haven't. 02:58 AC: are you even talk_ng about 02:58 AC: okay, there we go. one, two, headway. 02:58 AC: actually fuck _t. you clearly know more about whatever you're talk_ng about and _'m _n the mood for story t_me. 02:59 GT: nah. 03:00 AC: what's a human. 03:00 GT: a gross little mammal. but they do have pretty glorious hair. 03:01 AC: gross. 03:01 GT: it really is. 03:01 GT: except the hair. 03:01 AC: send p_cs. 03:02 -- gaslampTragedian GT is sending the file grossmammals.jpg -- 03:02 -- abradantCombatant AC is receiving the file 'grossmammals.jpg' -- 03:03 GT: i decided against sending you a dickpic. this time. but only because i think you deserve to see just how gross humans are before i do. 03:04 GT: next time i'll decide as the situation arises. 03:04 AC: _ don't even know what _'m look_ng at. 03:04 AC: what _s th_s. 03:05 GT: that is a human celebrity. it is called nic cage. 03:05 AC: n_c cage. 03:05 AC: he's so.. pale. 03:05 AC: but somehow rugged. 03:05 AC: does he box? 03:06 GT: i don't know, he's boring. i just put in a search for "pictures of humans" and chose it at random. 03:07 GT: so tell me about your species. what is interesting about it? why should anyone care? 03:10 AC: _ could ask you the same. 03:10 GT: you could. but it would just depress you after you realized how much better we were. 03:11 AC: th_s _s e_ther the worst prank ever. 03:11 AC: or you're actually ser_ous. _ don't know what's sadder, but they're both pretty sober_ng. 03:11 AC: _'m a troll. we l_ve on altern_a. we l_ve under an empress. 03:12 AC: you know all th_s though 03:12 GT: empress? like a female? 03:12 AC: no, l_ke a pr_nt_ng press. 03:12 AC: yes l_ke a female. 03:12 GT: lol. 03:13 AC: _ know _'m h_lar_ous. 03:13 GT: seriously though. 03:13 AC: _ get _t. hah hah. make fun of the anonblood. send her we_rd messages _n the n_ght. 03:14 GT: anonblood? 03:14 AC: c'mon _ can't play along w_th every quest_on you already know what that means. 03:14 GT: humor me. 03:14 AC: _f th_s _s some k_nd of we_rd FLARP th_ng _'m not _nterested tbh. 03:15 AC: your fanspec_es _s sh_t. 03:15 AC: and y'know. people who h_de the_r blood color. 03:15 GT: that seems like a pretty easy subterfuge to get around. 03:16 AC: mhm. 03:16 AC: wh_ch _s why _t's hard to keep up. 03:16 GT: so blood color is important to your species. interesting. 03:17 AC: yeah the hemospectrum blah blah. 03:17 GT: i assume green is the best color to have, because it is the best color. but i'm surprised you're allowed to hide yours. 03:18 AC: ..._'m an ol_veblood. 03:18 AC: _t's more of a cho_ce. _f you're h_gh up you m_ght not want to _nt_m_date lowbloods. or you just m_ght not want to get judged. 03:18 AC: some people m_nd _t, some people don't. nobody really cares. 03:19 AC: and the best color _s fusch_a. 03:19 GT: fuschia? 03:19 AC: the lowest _s the sh_tbloods. brown and rusts. 03:19 GT: really. 03:19 AC: yeah. 03:20 GT: actually, yeah, i think i see what you mean. that assignment makes sense now. 03:20 GT: i should contact this atypicaltyrant next then, it seems. 03:20 AC: really. 03:20 AC: ... wa_t. 03:20 AC: the he_ress? 03:21 GT: i guess. 03:21 GT: the highest rank of the players, at any rate. 03:21 GT: at least among your species. 03:21 AC: r_ght. what players. 03:21 GT: it's a video game you'll be playing soon. 03:22 AC: _ don't play v_deo games. 03:22 GT: okay, sure. 03:23 AC: okay. _f _ play along w_th your dumb l_ttle FLARP th_ng w_ll you actually tell me th_s stuff. 03:23 AC: _'ll l_sten to your sh_tty campa_gn _dc. 03:24 GT: no, probably not. it's not really that important that you know now anyway. 03:24 AC: great. 03:24 GT: i'll tell you what, if you survive entry, i'll harass you some more then. i'll have time. 03:24 GT: your information has been useful and it amused me. 03:25 AC: glad to help some we_rd bloodless al_en. 03:25 GT: talk to you later, "olive." 03:25 -- gaslampTragedian GT ceased pestering abradantCombatant AC at 03:25 -- Category:Jack Category:Carayx